Keitor Prince AU
by Maven Fair
Summary: Keith and Lotor are princes, as well as engaged. That's it, that's the story.


**A/N: Please don't ask me to continue this. I am out of the Voltron fandom, this is my goodbye fic. It sits in my documents, taunting me, forcing me to publish it. 3,000 words of stress.**

Shiro's not sure what to make of the news.

"So, you're telling us that one of the planets you're allied with is refusing to help unless we… let Lotor go?" The paladins stare at Kolivan in varying degrees of shock. The poor man looks twenty years older, despite the fact that they saw him yesterday.

Lance is the first to recover, glaring suspiciously at the Galran. "Wait, so, what? We're just gonna let Mr. I-Tried-To-Kill-You-Multiple-Times go? For some stupid request?" He crinkles his nose and huffs out a tense laugh.

"I agree with Lance," Hunk begins, looking towards Shiro, "Why should we listen to them? We can't trust him, much less let him go."

"I also agree. Lotor is a dangerous individual and we simply cannot risk it," Allura says, looking expectantly towards Shiro, who still seems to still be conflicted over the matter. His eyes roam over Kolivan's face, as though trying to distinguish whether or not he's joking.

"Kolivan, how important is your alliance with this planet?" he asks. "I know you wouldn't bring this up to us without first consulting your fellow Blade members."

"I would like to say that breaking it off wouldn't be a big deal, but," his lips purse, "at the moment, we need their support. The Blade has been allied with them for many years, and many of our members are stationed there. In fact," his face softens slightly, "their prince is one of our own."

"So? Just because a spoiled little prince is whining we're gonna let a literal murderer go?"

"Lance," Shiro warns. Lance rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair.

"I know it sounds… inopportune, the fact is that their kingdom has supported the Blade for countless years. They supply a good section of our armory and medical services."

"I would like to know why they're requesting this if you don't mind me asking." Allura's voice, steady as always, has an edge of something that Shiro can't pick up. "I don't see any reason why a planet allied with you would want anything to do with Lotor." She spits his name out like she's talking about a particularly disgusting piece of trash.

"I have not asked, although I assume it is because the prince knows him. From what I remember, Lotor once visited the planet for a while." Lance, who had on a particularly disgusted face, sighed loudly.

"I guess Lotor's pretty face must've been enough reason for that little prince to wanna keep him around." At the mention of the prince Kolivan's face darkened.

"While I may not know what the prince wants with Lotor, but I can only assume it is for a better reason than the fact that he was seduced. I trained him myself, and I'm sure he has a more legitimate reason." Kolivan's voice, generally flat and to-the-point, has taken on a fond edge to it that Shiro recognizes as the tone that Sam Holt used to do while talking about Katie.

"So, you're basically telling us that your guys' alliance is very important and that we have to let him go," replies Pidge.

"Yes, unfortunately. However, I can try and reason with them." Poor Kolivan. It seems he isn't very excited at the prospect.

"Please do," Shiro says. He thinks for a moment, then says, "Do you think that they would be open with meeting with the Coalition? I feel it would be good to for us to at least understand where they're coming from."

"I can bring it up, but I can't make any promises." With that, Kolivan nods tensely and ends the video call. The paladins seem to collectively sigh as they relax. Meetings with the Blade's leader always made them tense.

"I can't believe this," Hunk plops down on a chair, "I can't believe this."

"We're not actually gonna go through with what they're asking, right?" Lance says, staring at Shiro expectantly. "I mean, it's crazy. Like, super crazy." Shiro bites his lip.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait until we can talk to them face-to-face." With that, he begins to debrief them on a distress signal they got a few hours ago.

* * *

"This is the ship Ravus of the Sylisis Kingdom hailing the Castle of Altea. Do you copy?"

"We copy. Code?"

"Kaltenecker." Someone coughs behind him.

"Okay, we're gonna open our hangar so that you guys can come in."

"We are sending our representatives now. There are two of them, one male, one female." With that, the line cuts out.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe we're stuck on greeting duty," Lance groaned, dragging his feet. "I just hope there are at least a few cute alien girls." The hallway he and Hunk are walking down seems even longer than usual.

"Aw, come on Lance. It's not so bad. Who knows, maybe we'll secretly impress one of them and they'll offer their undying support? Or, ooh, maybe their planet has some interesting cuisine," Hunks eyes go a little star-eyed, "Oh what I wouldn't do for a good home cooked buffet filled with - "

"Shhhh! I think that's them!" Lance holds his arm out to stop Hunk. His eyes narrow in suspicion as two figures in dark purple and black space suits, reminiscent of the Blade's uniforms. Lance's arms are crossed and he glares in (at least in his opinion) menacing way.

Hunk sticks his hand out towards them when they come closer. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hunk, the yellow paladin, and the one being stupid is Lance, who pilots Blue." Lance still hasn't stopped glaring suspiciously. The two people seem to contemplate them for a moment before the taller one steps forward.

"Greetings. It's a pleasure to meet with the paladins of Voltron," the mysterious person lifts their hand to unmask themselves, revealing a dark red-toned face. Traces of Galran descent show on the woman's face, with her yellow pupils and the slightly fur-like quality of her white hair. "My name is Azerus, of the Meizeran Clan."

"Why, hello - " Hunk elbows Lance before he can make any stupid remarks. "I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Lance finishes lamely.

"Here, the rest of the team is waiting in the conference room," Hunk beckons for the two Sylisis people to follow him down the hallway. Lance seems to be determined to grill the other alien and has begun a one-sided glaring contest with him. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the Meizeran Clan?"

"I do not mind. The Meizeran Clan is one of the main clans on the Sylisis. You are born into a clan, although once you come of age you are allowed to change. Each clan values different beliefs and ways of living. The Meizeran Clan focuses on the advancement of education for our nation." The woman's voice is slow and steady, but it seems like she's intent on keeping her personal emotions under wrap. But Hunk can hear a hint of fond pride in her tone nonetheless.

"Oh! So kinda like countries," Hunk replies. He's a little surprised that Sylisis has different clans, but he supposes that not all planets are completely unified. Earth, for one, had hundreds of different religions and lifestyles. It's stupid to assume that alien planets are any different. "Then is the person who's with you also from the… Meizeran Clan?" The woman seems slightly taken aback by his question.

"Huh? Oh, of course not, that would be - No, that would be impossible," her voice drops off.

The rest of the walk is in awkward silence, Hunk not sure of how to salvage the conversation and Lance still cautious.

"Well, here we are!" Hunk announces. Lance seems to have given up on getting anything out of the silent alien. "I think we're good to go on in," he says, but knocks anyway. "It's Hunk and Lance! We've got the alien dignitaries,"

"Come in!"

"Well, you heard 'em."

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Allura begins, smiling in a way that has even Shiro on edge. "Kolivan has said many good things about your planet,"

"Has he?" Azerus asks. The other alien still hasn't unmasked himself and sits rigidly, arms crossed, next to her. "That's very kind of him."

"Yes, yes it is,"

"But I can't help but feel like you have some… ulterior motive for bringing Kolivan up?" Azerus says, hands wringing on the table.

"Well, obviously we trust the words of our trusted ally, but - " Shiro's voice is cut off.

"- but why would a planet like yours be interested in Lotor's release?" Allura says, voice just polite enough to not be considered a threat. Azerus glances at her companion.

"Well, I can't speak for Keizan, but," _Ah, so Keizan's his name, _"I believe our prince has a… personal relation to him," The way she speaks is hesitant, as though scared to offend someone. The other alien - Keizan - hums. Azerus relaxes.

"Yes, Kolivan told us so." Allura's voice has an edge to it that Shiro is almost 100% sure is going to get them into some kind of political feud with an ally of their ally.

"Personal relation? He wants to release a murderer for - " Keizan punches the table, silencing Lance. The room is silent, everyone staring at Keizan.

"Murderer, huh?" His voice is clear and sarcastic, almost mocking. "Lotor may be many things, but a murderer is not one of them."

"And how would you know? From what our sources tell us - " Keizan laughs.

"Your sources are racist. They see the son of the Galran Emperor and say 'murderer' without thinking twice," he spits out. Pidge speaks before Allura has a chance to counter.

"And what do you know? You've probably heard how amazing he is from your prince, right? I'm sure if you met the guy you'd quickly change your viewpoint." Lance nods along as she says this, glaring even harder (if that's even possible). At this point, Keizan seems to be in a rage, looking as though he'll punch the next person who says something against Lotor.

"Um," Azerus interrupts, "why don't we all calm down - " Keizan holds up his hand to stop her from talking. He takes a deep breath and stares at Shiro. His mask is still on, leaving Shiro to star at the luminescent purple eyes covers.

"The planet Sylisis has always been great friends of the Blade of Marmora," he begins, voice frighteningly calm. "We have provided them weapons, shelter, medical care. I - " He pauses and swallows. "Our prince himself is a member of the blade. He has asked that we do our utmost to ensure that Lotor is brought back alive." The paladins look at each other, then at Shiro. He is, after all, their leader. He sighs, looks up, and then speaks.

"Listen, Keizan, could you give me and my team a little bit of… time? It'll only take a minute" Keizan seems to have calmed down at that point and nods. Shiro leads the team into the adjacent room.

"Okay so we obviously can't let Lotor go," Pidge begins.

"But we can't allow us to break the alliance between Sylisis and the Blade," Shiro begins pacing.

"Shiro's right. Look, Azerus seemed rather nice while I was talking to her," Hunk says. "While I don't think we should entirely trust them, I still think it's not worth it to break it off."

"But we can't let Lotor just run off to some random planet! He's a murderer, might I remind you."

"Actually, we haven't seen Lotor kill anyone. For all we know, Keizan is correct," Pidge says.

"We cannot trust the word of a Galran," Allura spits, looking towards the door. "For all we know they're listening to us through that door."

"We trusted Kolivan. He has gotten us out of plenty of tough spots, not to mention the fact that it was a Galran who saved my life," Shiro says. Allura still seems reluctant, glancing continually at the door.

"Kolivan was… different,"

"Look, I know that they aren't the most trustworthy, but we can at least let them see Lotor, right?" Pidge says "If they see him alive and well they might be willing to compromise."

"I agree. From the conversation I had with Azerus, they - or at least she - seems to be pretty sensible. I say we give them a chance." Hunk's agreement seems to make Lance conflicted.

"I don't know, man, Keizan still seems to be dangerous. That blow up? Not normal," The talking lapses for a second, all of them looking at each other. Shiro sighs.

"Look, guys, we need to make a decision."

"I vote for letting them see Lotor," Pidge says. "I figure that if they see him and his creepy ways they'll tell their prince and he might realize that asking for him to be let out is a bad idea."

"Well, I vote for sending them back to Sylisis. We cannot risk Lotor's escape."

"I also vote for sending them back. I don't trust that Keizan,"

"I think Pidge's idea is the best approach. Azerus seemed nice enough,"

"Well, Shiro? You're the tie-breaker," Allura says. "What do you think?"

"Well… "

* * *

"I thought I told you that any future missions would be more dangerous," Lotor drawls, turning towards the paladins. His makeshift cell is as bare as always, devoid of anything that wasn't provided. It almost makes Shiro feel bad for him.

"We're not here for that," Shiros says. "One of Kolivan's allies has requested we let you go," Lotor smirks.

"I assume you're not here to let me go just yet, though,"

"You're right. We've agreed to let them see you, however."

"How kind." he replies, leaning onto his hand. Shiro can't tell a single thought or emotion on his face. A monster he must be at poker. Or, the alien equivalent of poker.

"Only if you behave," Allura says, voice tight. "The moment you make a wrong move we're calling this whole thing off."

"I'm ashamed you think so little of me. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior, I assure you." Allura, still against the idea, seems to simmer next to Shiro. Before Lotor can start anything else Shiro calls to the aliens.

"You can come in now," he says behind him. Azerus comes through first, lays eyes on Lotor, then turns back around and seems to say something to Keizan.

And then there's Keizan, running towards Lotor. All the paladins, even Shiro, immediately put their hands on their weapons, but Shiro holds up his hands to make sure that they don't shoot quite yet.

Keizan enters Lotor's cell as quick as a fox and, before they know it, Keizan is taking off his mask and then him and Lotor are…

Kissing.

No, not kissing, full-on making out.

"Woah. I can't say I saw that coming," Lance whistles. Everyone seems to have calmed down slightly, although they're all still on high alert. Keizan and Lotor seem perfectly content to ignore the awkward silence that has followed their reunion.

"Ahem." It's Allura, red in the face, that seems fed up enough to finally break up the kissing… couple? "With all due respect, maybe we could have a little… explanation as to what that whole show was."

"Why, Princess, I thought it would be quite obvious," Lotor says, lips slightly swollen. "Keith here is my fiancé."

"Fiancé?"

"Keith?" That name sounds strangely Earth-like. In fact…

Shiro squints. Keizan - or, Keith - is hiding his face in Lotor's shoulder, but there's no mistaking that skin color.

"Are you… from Earth?" Shiro asks. And, yeah, that may sound crazy. They're light years away from any sort of vaguely Earth-like things, apart from the paladins themselves. But Shiro can't stop the feeling that Keizan is, in fact, a human. Or, at least part human.

"What?" Evidently, he's the only one who thinks so.

"Dude, there's no way… " Hunk says.

"With all due respect, Shiro, I highly doubt… "

"Yeah." The chattering that had started abruptly stops. Everyone turns toward Keith and, yep, that's definitely a human face staring back. "Yeah, I'm from Earth. So?" His eyes narrow in challenge.

Hunk's the first to recover. "Dude, that's so cool! Why didn't you tell us? Us humans gotta stick together!"

"I'm more hung up on the fact that he just played tonsil hockey with Lotor in front of us." Lance says.

"I… " Allura begins. She coughs then starts again. "I suppose that's that. However, I too am 'hung up' on the fact that you and Lotor seem to be… romantically involved." The end is almost like a question.

"Do you… have a problem with two men being together?" Shiro asks. He knows he shouldn't be questioning Allura - especially with the show Lotor and Keith just put on - yet he feels as though he needs to know.

"Oh, no, that's not the problem. Coran is… " She trails off. "Anyway, I would just like to know whether this whole situation is due to the fact that you are infatuated with Lotor."

"You mean the fact that you've wrongfully chained him up when all he's trying to do is save the world from his father?" Keith's voice is protective and he seems ready to fight anyone who insults Lotor.

"Well, I mean, he does kinda have this whole "Big Baddy" feel to him," Hunk says. Lance nods enthusiastically.

"What does that even mean?" Keith asks.

"Look, guys, why don't we all just calm down… " Shiro tries to say.

"No, I don't want to calm down. Because my fiancé is locked up for crimes he did not commit." Keith says. "Oh, and also the fact that he was exiled. Which should key you in on the whole relationship thing with his father."

"But he's still - "

"What? Galran? Zarkon's son? He's more than what he was born, you know."

"But he's still a security risk," Pidge says.

"That's while Sylisis will take the responsibility of caring for his… containment," Keith says disdainfully. "And I wouldn't plan on refusing me. I'm very close to Kolivan, and losing the Blade's alliance would put you in very bad waters."

They all know it's true. Without the Blade's numbers, Voltron isn't as powerful. So they don't put up a fuss as Keith takes Lotor off the castle and onto their spaceship, all the while whispering sweet nothings to each other.


End file.
